


Deep Rooted

by notyourearthlogic



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourearthlogic/pseuds/notyourearthlogic
Summary: The dead can be found if you just look hard enough, that's what the stories all say and they've got to be good for something.





	Deep Rooted

Deep Rooted

The dead can be found if you just look hard enough, that's what the stories all say and they've got to be good for something. Persephone licks pomegranate juice off her fingers and plants her roots deep.

At the dark, worm eaten heart of the world there is a prison. The doors fly open with a snap of her fingers.

There is a familiar figure lounging on a chair behind a clear pane of glass, a lit cigarette in one hand.

'Well, look at you. Superfan has fledged the nest.' Luci looks lean, starved. She is cheekbones and skin. 'Tell me you gave the old bitch what she had coming.'

It is such a relief to not be judged for once. That someone else understands that there are some things that cannot be forgiven, only repaid in kind. In destruction.

'I made her pay.'

'Good fucking riddance.' Luci smiles, then cocks her head, exhales a stream of smoke. 'Are you just going to stay all the way over there?'

Persephone steps forward, places her hand to the barrier between them. Roots reach from the ground and creep across the glass in tendrils until the surface is webbed. Then with a snap of Persephone's fingers it shatters silently, breaking apart into small glittering fragments.

Laura would have gladly knelt, but a monarch doesn't bend in her own kingdom. She stands between Luci's bent legs, plucks the cigarette from her mouth and presses it to her own lips, breathes in old tar and poison.

'Damnation suits you. Got yourself the crown.' Luci's eyes gleam the same ember as the end of the cigarette. They travel down Persephone's body with a lingering naked hunger fierce enough to strip her raw. Persephone feels the press of their hips, tilts her head back, exposing her breasts. She's done with shame. There's a fire lighting up her veins.

'Righteousness doesn't pay. We're meant to rule.' Fuck modesty. Fuck hiding what she is, what they both are.

'God save the queen,' Luci says and her eyes dilate, darken to cinders.

When they kiss Persephone tastes ashes and pomegranates. The things that bind.

**Author's Note:**

> Been hanging around my hard drive for ages, thought I'd dust it off.


End file.
